


Repairs

by epsilonfive



Series: The Romantic Adventures of a Boy and His Car [5]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Emotional Fluff, M/M, just KITT and Michael being insanely in love, mother hen Bonnie, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: The aftermath of KITT ejecting Michael to save him in 3x01/2.
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Series: The Romantic Adventures of a Boy and His Car [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> hhhng. that scene in 3x01/2, i wasn't prepared for it. and afterwards bonnie was so worried for him and blamed michael and i had to like, resolve it, and insert this scene between the others of the episode of her fixing kitt.

Bonnie looked like she was about to rip Michael’s arms off and beat him over the head with them as he came in to check up on the progress with KITT.

She had been looking at him like that most of the time, and unfortunately had not let up. She didn't even like him entering the foil curtains she had set up as a sort of barrier, with tools he and Devon would occasionally pass to her if they happened to be in the vicinity. They had been skirting around the issue that she blamed him for KITT’s damage, and hadn’t let him explain, but any moment now, she was going to break. 

KITT was usually quiet. He, too, could feel the awkwardness, and didn’t want to be a part of it, even though he wanted to reassure Bonnie that Michael would never intentionally harm him. 

Michael opened his mouth to speak and Bonnie cut him off.

“KITT, how does that feel?”

“That feels exquisite, Bonnie,” KITT said happily, and Michael let out a breath of relief.

“I’m glad to hear it buddy--”

“That’s good, KITT,” said Bonnie, sharply cutting Michael off again, and Michael frowned. “How about this?”

“Excellent! I think I’m really on the mend!”

“Good! It’s great to know I can fix you up even when you get into such a stage as this,” she said pointedly, and Michael felt a little affronted.

“Look, Bonnie--”

“I don’t have time to talk Michael,” she said briskly, avoiding his eyes. “KITT’s in need of repairs, in case you haven’t noticed,” 

And that set him off.

“Now look here!” he snapped, and Bonnie’s eyes widened slightly and she stopped what she was doing. KITT’s sensor swept a little faster. “ _I_ never did this to him! What, you think I just up and drove right into a missile? He _saved_ my _life_ , and sacrificed himself doing it! And I already feel like hell about it, so I don’t need you making me miserable too!”

Bonnie was quiet for a moment, then turned to KITT.

“Is that true, KITT?”

KITT’s sensor moved in a way that suggested a blush.

“Yes, Bonnie. it’s true. I sensed imminent danger, and so I ejected Michael so he would avoid harm. And I would do it again, and again, even if you couldn’t repair me,” Michael’s gaze turned to KITT, and he felt his heart swell up. “As long as Michael was safe,”

“Buddy...” Michael breathed, and he moved forwards, draping himself over KITT’s hood in a would-be hug, hands stroking KITT gently. Michael could feel Bonnie’s indignant eyes upon him, but he didn’t care. She would have to pry him off if she wanted him off. “I would do the same for you,”

“But it’s different. you’re a human, your life is worth more--”

“Don’t finish that sentence, or I’m painting you hot pink,” Michael threatened, but it was in jest. “You’re worth just as much as me KITT. To me, you’re worth _more_. More than anything,”

“...The feeling is mutual, Michael,”

After a few seconds, Bonnie coughed, and Michael turned his head to her, not getting off of KITT’s hood. 

“Guess I owe you an apology, Michael,” she said, looking abashed. “I know you love KITT, but sometimes I just get so... worried about him. And I’m looking for someone to blame, even though I know it’s not you,”

“It’s okay,” Michael said gently, straightening up a little and reaching out with a hand, and Bonnie took it. The two of them placed their hands on KITT’s hood. “As long as he’s okay, and you’re okay, then _I’m_ okay,”

“We feel the same, Michael,” said KITT, and Bonnie nodded. “I love the both of you,” 

Bonnie smiled. 

“I love you too, KITT,” she said, and after a few seconds, she moved away, placing a hand on Michael’s shoulder as she passed and giving him a look as she left the room as if to say she would give them some time alone.

“Whew, boy am I glad she realised that I’d rather die than let something happen to you, if I could help it,”

“That’s very kind of you to say Michael. Thank you,”

“It’s the truth,” Michael said warmly, leaning back down to hug KITT again. “I love you, and you scared the hell outta me. Don’t you dare do that again, or I really will paint you hot pink, and when you wake up I’ll have a mirror there so it’s the first thing you’ll see,”

“Heavens no!” KITT pleaded, and Michael chuckled. “But--”

“No buts. To what you said before, I do forgive you, but next time I’ll override you if I think you’re gonna pull something like that again, alright?”

“Alright, Michael,”

“So you won’t do it again? Promise me?”

“...I... I promise.”

They both knew KITT was lying.


End file.
